Sonic the hedgehog SATAM, Return of the freedom
by Ashley Bradbury
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog returns again for Ashley Bradbury's Siries 3 of SATAM, After the doomsday project incident, Some freedom fighters left Knothole, But Sonic meets some new fighters and help them, So will the fight ever end?, Find out in siries 3 of Sonic


SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (SATAM)

RETURN OF THE FREEDOM

Espiode 1 - Sonic Unites

After the doomsday project incident 8 years ago, The Freedom Fighters split up and never heard from each other

Sonic, Tails and Uncle Chuck began to investigate a new SWATbot army that used to been taken over by Dr.Robotnik

Princess Sally was now Queen of Mobius, Mother of 1 and The rest of The Freedom Fighters left Knothole and went to another group.

At Knothole (Sonic's base), Sonic and Tails work on a new type of werpon to terminate SWATbots

"Ok, Sonic...When i say go, Shoot that target" said Tails "You got it Tails" said Sonic

Sonic aims at the target

"FIRE!" said Tails

Sonic shoots the target and made a big hole in the base

"Oh No, What's Uncle Chuck gonna say" said Sonic "Well, I don't know...Let's find out" said a mystery voice

Sonic and Tails look behind them

"Hi, Uncle" said Tails "How many times do i have to tell you boys not to use werpons in the house" said Uncle Chuck "Sorry Uncle Chuck, We just need to test it before we go on our big mission tomorrow night" said Tails "It's ok Tails, I know this is your second time in the battlefield, But remember...Don't get too excited" said Uncle Chuck "Ok, I'm going to fix the werpon" said Tails "Ok Tails" said Uncle Chuck

Tails leaves the room while Sonic talks to Uncle Chuck

"You Ok, Uncle?" said Sonic "I'm alright sonny boy, Anyways I came to tell you that I got a message from Sally" said Uncle Chuck "Sally, How is she?" said Sonic "She fine, She's now Queen of Mobius and now has a daughter called Kat" said Uncle Chuck "That excellent, I'll go to the palace and see her and the new princess tomorrow before the mission" said Sonic "I don't think that's a good idea, Her palace got attacked and now she and Kat living somewhere away from here" said Uncle Chuck "Once, We have taken care of the new Swatbot army, Will have to go and see her" said Sonic "Sound a good idea, Come on, We better get some sleep" said Uncle Chuck

Sonic and Uncle Chuck leave but suddenly Uncle Chuck falls to the ground in pain

"UNCLE CHUCK!" said Sonic "Aaaagghhh!!" said Uncle Chuck "UNCLE CHUCK, WHAT'S THE MATTER?" said Sonic "Sonic, The pains come back!" said Uncle Chuck "Fight it!" said Sonic

Uncle Chuck fights the pain and it's goes away

"Agh!" said Uncle Chuck "Uncle, Are you ok?" said Sonic "Yeah, It's alright now Sonic, The pains gone" said Uncle Chuck "It was too bad it couldn't save you for being robosized" said Sonic "It wasn't your fault Son, It's was mine...Sonic, Get me up please" said Uncle Chuck

Sonic get Uncle Chuck back on his feet

"Thanks, I turst that will happen again soon" said Uncle Chuck

Tails runs to Uncle Chuck and Sonic

"Sonic, Uncle Chuck...I just got some news from another freedom fighters group" said Tails "What did they say!" said Uncle Chuck "They said that 6 people from their group was robosized tonight" said Tails "WHAT!" said Sonic "That can't be, The robosizer was destroyed during the doomsday project" said Uncle Chuck "Looks like someone we might know must have fixed it up again" said Sonic "Robotnik couldn't have come back, It must be someone else like his nephew" said Uncle Chuck "...Snively" said Sonic "It can't be, He got destroyed 8 years ago" said Uncle Chuck "Looks like we were wrong, We need to start the mission tonight" said Sonic "We can't Sonic" said Tails "Why not?" said Sonic "Becuase Snively's SWATbots has got extra security down there tonight, Some other freedom fighters must be down there now" said Tails "It doesn't matter, That happens" said Sonic "That hasn't happened to me before Sonic, If i was you, We stay" said Tails "You can stay but I'm not" said Sonic "Fine then, But if you get captured, Don't think that I'm coming to get you becuase I'm not" said Tails "You see Sonic, This is the problem with you, You always do things quickly" said Uncle Chuck "Ok fine, Tails wins, I'll stay but if another freedom fighter is robosized, I'm going down there!" said Sonic "Fine" said Tails "I'm going to send a message to the freedom fighters to watch their backs if their going on a mission" said Sonic

Sonic leaves the room

"Come on Uncle, We got work to do" said Tails "Ok Tails" said Uncle Chuck

Uncle Chuck and Tails leaves the room, At the new SWATbot base, Snively talks to some SWATbot

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS HAVE BEEN ROBOSIZED" said Swatbot leader 1 "Excellent, No more freedom to give the fighters, I love been the boss around here now, It's better then been that big fat egghead Robotnik" said Snively "SHALL SWATBOT GROUP 6 SECURE AREA 6-9?" said Swatbot "Not yet SWATbot leader 3, We may have more guests arriving but if their a guest that runs fast, You know what to do" said Snively "YES SIR" said SwatBot leader 1

Swatbot leader 1 leaves

"It's only a matter of time before he comes and when he does, He won't be the fastest thing alive" said a mystery voice "That's right my friend, The time nearly come, Until then, We wait" said Snively "Snively, you didn't tell Robotnik about me, Did you?" said the mystery voice "I couldn't, If i did...He would have robosized both of us" said Snively "That true, Now the new army is better then the last army, You don't suppose he could destroy them as well, Do you?" said the mystery voice "I don't know yet, if he does, We may have more problems on our hands" said Snively "Tight the security around the areas, I think it's for the best" said the mystery voice "I agree, I'll tell the SWATbot groups to secure all areas...Anything else" said Snively "No" said the mystery voice "Ok, I'll be back later, Make sure no SWATbots see you" said Snively "Yes Snively" said the mystery voice

Back at Knothole in Sonic bedroom, Sonic has a nightmare about Tails & Uncle Chuck being robosized, He hears these voices in his head

"HELP ME, SONIC" said Tails "SONNY BOY, HELP US" said Uncle Chuck "AHA HA HA HA HA HA" said Robotnik

Sonic wakes up

"Aaagghh!" said Sonic

Sonic takes deep breaths

"Robotnik...Oh boy, Things get worst by the day" said Sonic

Tails enters the bedroom quick

"SONIC!" said Tails "Tails, Thank goodness your not robosized" said Sonic "Are you ok?" said Tails "No, I had a bad nightmare about you being uncle chuck being robosized and Robotnik laughing his revenge" said Sonic "Robotnik gone Sonic, He's history" said Tails "Yeah, What time is it?" said Sonic "it's 11am, Come on, Uncle Chuck is going to tell us the mission" and Tails "Ok, Tell him i'll be there" said Sonic "Ok Sonic, See you in a few minutes" said Tails

Sonic gets out of the bed and puts his sneakers and goes in the mission room

"Morning Uncle" said Sonic "Morning sonny boy, You alright?" said Uncle Chuck "A little, I had a bad nightmare" said Sonic "Poor Hedgehog, Was it Robotnik again?" said Uncle Chuck "Yeah but more worst, Anyways you want to tell us the mission" said Sonic "Yeah, You 2 better listen carefully" said Uncle Chuck

Uncle Chuck shows Sonic and Tails the mission plans

"Ok boys, According to that message we had, 6 freedom fighters were robosized last night and we think it was Snively but we do not know it's him or Robotnik might have come back" said Uncle Chuck "Or maybe a new leader" said Sonic "That too Sonic, So here's the plan, You 2 get to the base, Destroy the SWATbot army's base and then find out who's controling the SWATbots" said Uncle Chuck "Ok, We start the mission at midnight" said Sonic

At the SWATbot base, SWATbots talk

"I MOVED THE 2 FREEDOM FIGHTERS IN THE CELL IN AREA 2-7" said SWATbot 1 "WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THEM?" said SWATbot 2 "THEY HAVE BEEN ROBOSIZED" said SWATbot 1 "DID YOU GET PERMISSION FROM SNIVELY?" said SWATbot 2 "OF COURSE, I WOULD BE DESTROYED IF I DIDN'T" said SWATbot 1

Snively sends a message to SWATbots on the speaker

_"Attention all SWATbots, This is Dr Snively speaking, I want every SWATbots to be on guard, Any SWATbot that doesn't be on guard will be destroyed" _said Snively

"WE MUST BE ON GUARD, ENDING CONVERSATION" said Swatbot 2

Both SWATbot leave

The time is now 11:56pm and Sonic and Tails wait outside the SWATbot base

"Look like they cleaned up the area more" said Sonic "Ok, Set the timer to 10 minutes, Give us enongh time to get out of here alive" said Tails "While you do that, I'll go and find out who's behind all this" said Sonic "LETS DO IT TO IT!" said Sonic and Tails

Tails leave the area and Sonic enters the base, At the main area in the base, Snively talks to the mystery person

"Snively, I've got a bad feeling about this" said the mystery person "Why?" said Snively "I don't really know, But I'm thinking we got guests tonight" said the mystery person "You don't mean" said Snively "Yes Snively" said the mystery person "Impossible, He can't be here" said Snively "He is, Tighten Security quickly!" said the mystery person "Ok, Stay here...I'll be back later" said Snively "As you wish Snively" said the mystery person

Snively leaves the main area, Outside the control area of the base, Sonic sees 2 SWATbots at the door

"It's time to spin and win!" said Sonic

Sonic uses his spin attack and destroys the SWATbots and enters inside the control area

"Ok, The control area, Let's check the SWATbot plans" said Sonic

Sonic looks at the SWATbot plans

"Wow, These plans are excellent, I better take them back to Knothole with me" said Sonic

Suddenly Snively sends another message to all the SWATbots on the speaker

_"Attention all SWATbots" said Snively _"Snively" said Sonic _"This is Dr Snively, I want all SWATbots to tighten security in all areas of the base" said Snively _"Looks like the mission is going to be more harder" said Sonic

Sonic talks to Tails on his commuication watch

"Tails, Do you read me?" said Sonic _"Yeah, I can hear you Sonic, What's the matter?" said Tails _"It looks like Snively is behind all of this" said Sonic _"Yeah, I just heard what he said to all his SWATbots, Where are you now?" said Tails _"I'm in the control area right now, I fond some SWATbot plans, I'll show you them after we get back to Knothole" said Sonic _"Ok, I've activated the bombs, We have 8 minutes and 26 seconds left, We better get out of here quickly" said Tails _"I argee, I need to do 1 last thing, You get out of the base, I'll take care of big nose Snively" said Sonic _"Ok, I'll see you at the meeting point" said Tails _"Copy that Tails, Over and out" said Sonic

Sonic stops talking to Tails on the commuication watch and then sees some prisioners on the monitor

"Hello, Who do we have here?" said Sonic

Sonic leaves the control area and goes to the prisioner cells and sees a SWATbot

"YO SWATBOT!" said Sonic

The SWATbot shoots at Sonic but it missed and Sonic used a spin attack on the SWATbot and destroyed him

"Never mess around with a blue hedgehog" said Sonic

Sonic talks to the prisioners

"Good evening prisioners of the SWATbot army, The freedom fighters are here to save you" said Sonic

Sonic sees a keypad to unlock the door

"Don't use the keypad, If you type in the password incorrectly, It will sets the alarms off" said Prisioner 1 "Ok then, Plan B, Spin attack" said Sonic

Sonic uses a spin attack on the door and the door falls to the ground

"There we go" said Sonic "Who are you?" said Prisioner 1 "I'll tell you what you need to know when you get here, This is going to blow up soon and we need to leave now" said Sonic "I argee, Freedom fighters, leave the base immediately!" said Prisioner 1

Sonic and the freedom fighters leaves the cells and the base immediately

"Come on, Hurry up, We only have a few seconds left" said Sonic

Sonic and the freedom fighters meet up with Tails at the meeting point

"Sonic, What took you so long?" said Tails "Sorry Tails" said Sonic "Who are they?" said Tails "I tell you who they are when we" said Sonic

Suddenly the SWATbot base got blown up in the sky

"Oh my goodness, That's a lot of damage Tails" said Sonic "I didn't know that would be a lot of damage?" said Tails "Come on, Let's get back to Knothole quickly?" said Sonic "Knothole, What a minute, Your not Sonic the Hedgehog are you?" said Prisioner 1 "That's right, You must the freedom fighter that were at the base last night, Is that right?" said Sonic "Yeah" said Prisioner 1 "Were from freedom fighters group H" said Prisioner 2 "But your group said you all got robosized" said Tails "Only 2 of us were, As you said Sonic, Let's get back to Knothole quickly" said Prisioner 1

They all leaves the meeting point and go back to knothole, Sonic, Tails and Uncle Chuck talk in the mission room

"So, They wasn't robosized" said Uncle Chuck "That's right" said Sonic "Then how comes that group told us their robosized?" said Uncle Chuck "Who knows, But we now know that Snively is respondible for the SWATbot army" said Tails "But how did Snively survived the doomsday project incident 8 years ago?" said Uncle Chuck "He must have had an escape plan" said Sonic "You don't think Snively could have escape again, Do ya?" said Tails "Could have, but anyways, We'll talk about this tommorrow" said Sonic

The prisioners enter the mission room

"Hello you lot, Did ya get in contact with your group?" said Sonic "We couldn't get a respond, So we were wondering if we can stay here for a little while" said Prisioner 1 "Stay here, Well...What do you think Tails?" said Sonic "Well, As long as they follow our orders and help us out, I suppose so" said Tails "What about you Uncle?" said Sonic "As what Tails said, I suppose so as well" said Uncle Chuck "Ok then, You can stay but remember what Tails said, You follow our orders and help us out, And will try and get a respond from your group" said Sonic "Thank you Sonic" said Prisioner 1 "But before you begin, What's your name "My name is Jerry, Jerry the hamster and my friends Ant, Spikes and Katie" said Jerry (Prisioner 1) "I'm Sir Charles Hedgehog but you can call me Chuck" said Uncle Chuck "Nice to meet you Sir Charles, I mean, Chuck" said Jerry "I'm Miles Tails Prower, But you can call me Tails" said Tails "Nice to meet you too Tails" said Jerry "And you know who I'am, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, The new leader of the freedom fighters" said Sonic

Sonic and Jerry shake each others hand, Outside the destroyed SWATbot base, Snively and the mystery person servives the bombed distaster and talks

"You ok Snively?" said the mystery person "Of course, Good thing we escaped before the place got bombed" said Snively "Yes, So where do we go from here?" said the mystery person "Well, Since our home base is now destroyed, We go to the next SWATbot base which is 750 miles up north" said Snively "He doesn't know their are more SWATbots on mobius, I suggest that we form an alliance with not just SWATbots but with Dr Robotnik's companions as well" said the mystery person "Companions?, You don't mean his Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad do you?" said Snively "Yes, Robotnik's squad could be useful to us" said the mystery person "I suppose so, But we don't know where we are?" said Snively "Don't worry, Once we get to the next SWATbot base, Will send a SWATbot global search squad and find them and once we find them, We will be unstoppable" said the mystery person "And maybe we should call ourselfs something?" said Snively "Yes, We should call ourselfs Team Dark and I will be called Dark as well" said the mystery person (Dark) "I think that a good name for our team and your new name Dark" said Snively "Thank you Snively, Come on, We have got work to do" said Dark

Dark and Snively walks to the next SWATbot base, So would they find the Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad and become Team Dark, Find out in the next espoide of Sonic the Hedgehog : Return of the freedom.


End file.
